Storytelling
by DragonCakie
Summary: I'm going to mix fairy tales with anime characters and write new stories. There's going to be romance, humor, adventure and more. Have a nice reading! ;D ( inspired by Grimms Manga )
1. Red hood

**This is a project named ' Storytelling '. I'm gonna use old Stories and put them together with an anime trying to tell a new story. It's just a project but if you like it, I'm gonna make it to a never-ending.**

**Characters: Soul (Wolf),**

**Maka (Red),**

**Kid (Hunter)**

**Good luck Maka. :D**

* * *

**Storytelling**

**Story 1: Red hood**

* * *

Once upon a time, there lived a girl, she was blonde, pretty and ran trough the town always wearing a red cape with hood. That's why every villager used to call her 'Red'.

One day, Red decided to walk into the dark forest to search a special flower. She went trough the forest, happily. But what she didn't know was that someone … was watching her. You could call it stalking. Luckily, Red jumped up and down holding a basket full of books and sweets. She loves reading, also candies.

The time flied away, and after a while, Red finds herself … nowhere. It was dark, the sheets of those big trees wouldn't let any light touch the ground. Suddently, our beloved Red heard sounds. Creepy sounds. She ran away, trying to escape, trying to find a safe spot. Red fell and her beautiful white dress got dirty. Her basket was lost. She put her head on her knees, closing her eyes. She cried.

A person came out from behind a tree, getting closer to the scared girl. It puts a hand on Red's head. Two bright yellow eyes look at her. It was the hunter, Death the Kid, a good friend of Red.

" What are you doing here Red? In the middle of the dark forest? "

" I umm … s-searched for a flower and got off the way … " her voice trembled. Slowly, she stood up.

" Wich flower were you searching? "

" The 'Middlemist red'.I read about it in a book. It's my favorite one and I wanted to see one in reality … "

" Well, I can go with you if you want me to. "

" Sure " A nice smile ran over Red's lips. Now, she wasn't scared anymore.

Red was happy, happy being with a friend who cared about her.

Together, they walked forward. A little later, they finally arrived at a glade. Everything seemed peaceful and in the middle of this place was the flower. A big rose flower shining in the sunlight. Amazed, Red ran to the flower and knelt down beside it.

" It's quite beautiful, I understand now why you wanted it so bad. "

" Yea … " she smellt it and looked at it for a long time. The flower was the only thing then. Nothing else was important for her anymore. Her beloved Middlemist red.

Bushes started to shake**.** An awkwardSilence. A strange figure stood in the shadows of the trees. Kid pointed his pistols at it waiting for it to show itself.

It came out. The right hand in a pocket, the left one held a basket. It weard a black suit and fitting pants. White hair, sharp teeth. White ears on top of its head and a tail wagging to the left and to the right.

" What are you doing here … wolf?! "

Kid still pointed his pistols at the wolfman, ready to shoot.

" Don't worry I'm not here to … eat someone or something like that " he smirked at Red.

The girl now noticed the wolf and looked at him. She didn't understand what happened but se knew that he had her basket. Red stood up, still looking at the strange creature. It seemed dangerous.

He wandered to the girl, still smirking.

" You lost something " he put the basket into her hands and pet her head.

" T-thanks … " she smiled. He seemed to be nice, still dangerous, but nice.

Kid didn't seem happy but he put the pistols down, hoping that it was the right choice.

" Now that you're done. Go! "

" Hmm … is that how you talk with people who help? Well, ok, I wanted to go anyways. " he takes Red's chin and lifts her face up.

" See you … Red "

The wolf let her go and walked back to where he came. Red stood there, blushing.

" Let's go before he comes back. " Kid went to Red and took her hand, leading her out of the forest and home.

They sayd goodbye and Red walked into her room. She opened the basket and what she found inside it took her breath away.

A small Middlemist red was placed inside it, lying on her books. Red took it out smiling.

" Thank you … wolf. "

* * *

**That's the end of story 1. I hope it's good.**

**If you want a second chapter of this story or the next story, just tell me but don't count on me uploading because I won't without any suggestions or meanings. Well, maybe.**

**Ok, still thank you for your reviews. Love chi.**

**Bye nee ;D**


	2. Cinderella

**Welcome back to Storytelling! **

**I got a suggestion from: Geekgirl5 ( TANK YOU! )**

**Story: Cinderella**

**Charakters:**

**Maka ( Cinderella )**

**Tsubaki ( evil stepmother )**

**Liz & Patty ( evil twinsisters )**

**Soul ( Prince )**

**WOOHOO!**

( I don't own the real story or Soul Eater :3 )

* * *

**Storytelling: Cinderella**

* * *

Once upon a time, a young women named Maka lived in a big house. Her family consisted her stepmother Tsubaki and her evil twin sisters, Liz and Patty. Maka's father, Spirit, died six years ago. Since then, Tsubaki was the 'boss' of the family. Liz and Patty were Tsubaki's favorite children, they all were incredibly jealous of Maka because of her elegance and loveliness, that's why they treat her like a cleaning lady and slave. Maka wasn't very happy about it but she could handle it. There were worst things in the world. At least, she had somewhere to live, food and she had a friend. Her only friend tough. It was a cat, Blair, she could talk and sometimes she could help Maka when nobody saw her.

They both lived a good life but every single day, Maka heard the same things at the same time:

" Maka, clean the house! Maka, cook something! Maka, bring me tea! Maka, wash my clothes! Maka! Maka! Maka! "

One day, the postman knocked on the door and left four tickets on the floor.

" Liz, Patty, over here! Now! "

The two sisters ran to their mother.

" What is it mom? "

" Did you get a giraffe?! "

" No, something even better. Something important for your future! "

Curiously, I hid behind the kitchen door and put my ear against it to hear what happened.

" We got invitations to a royal festival. A masquerade ball. It's gonna be tomorrow and one of you will seduce the prince. Understood?! "

" WOAH! The prince?! SURE SURE SURE! "

the bimbos jumped up and down squeaking and shrieking.

_Maybe, I can go to the festival too? _Suddently, Tsubaki screams:

" Maka, come into the kitchen! NOOW! "

" Y-yea, mother? "

" You will sew two dresses. One for Patty and one for Liz. They need to be the nicest, most stunning dresses of all. If not, then you're going to have nothing on your plate for a day! Did you hear me well? "

" Yes mother … "

I turned around went into my room, preparing myself to start sewing. _Why did I even think about going to a ball. I could never have such a chance. Sigh …_

After a while, the dresses were both finished. I brought them to my step sisters. They seemed to like them at least a bit but I didn't get any praise. However, at least I was done with this.

After cooking and accomplishing the rest of my duties, I let myself fall on my bed, snuggling into the pillows. Blair didn't appear today, she probably searched for fish or a mouse or something else.

As soon as I finished thinking about the bad things in my life, I fell asleep. I loved sleeping, it was the only time I could really be … in peace.

The next day, I stood up early, as always, preparing the breakfast, waking up my step sisters and my stepmother, cleaning the household and all the other things I needed to do. A bit later, my 'family' stood at the entrance and went to the festival. I wanted to go too. I wanted it so badly but I knew that there wouldn't by any way for a girl like me to get somewhere like this. It made me sad by thinking about it and tears came up. I ran into my room, cried on my bed. How unfair!

" Maka, what happened?! Why are you crying?! " a sweet voice came from behind me. It was Blair. I explained everything to her, emptying my heart.

" Oh my! Poor Maka … but I think that I can get you to the festival if you really want to go! "

" You can?! But you're only a cat, how could you … sigh … "

" Sweetheart, don't underestimate me. I got some magical spells that could help you. " she held her paws up and told me to stand up. I did so and suddenly, purple glowing stars appeared around me.

" What are you doing?! " the stars form something and after a while, I wore a black, wide and awesome glittering dress. It ended over my feet and a big black bow was attached to the back of my dress.

" Omg, Blair! It's beautiful! How did you do that? " I was stunned, looking myself in the mirror.

" My my, that's only the beginning dear. " after saying that, she let the stars appear again and a black fitting headband appeared in my hair. Also shoes, made out of glass and a black mask. I turned around, letting my dress wave. I kissed Blair on her furry cheek ( at least she's a clean cat ).

" THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU! "

" Aww, you see, now hurry up and get your carriage, enjoy every minute, the magic will disappear at midnight. Be home or you'll be naked at the festival. Now go! "

she pushed me away. After a while, I finally arrived. Some people stared at me, whispering and glaring. I entered the enormous castle. The immense room was painted in white, also the most of the people who were invited. Well, I didn't really fit to this party but that's not really interesting me. I walked down the stairs and looked around. Some people asked me to dance, but I declined.

I couldn't dance and I was too shy to do it with someone I didn't know. And who would dance with unknown scary people wearing a mask? After walking around, I felt something touching my waist. A man wearing a black suit and a red mask grabbed me, the right hand on my waist and the left one in my hand. The man had red eyes and white hair. I stared at him.

" What is such an interesting woman doing on such a boring party? " the man asked me, talking with irony. He held me tight, I couldn't get free so I followed his steps. We danced.

" Could I know who you are? "

" Haha, nobody you should really know. Just call me Soul. "

" O-ok … Soul "

he held me tighter, waving me around. I felt kinda nice in his arms, the time ran away. We didn't talk, we just danced like crazy. Suddently, I heard something.

' Kill Kong Kang Kong ' OH NO! It's gonna be midnight in about 10 minutes! I pushed Soul away from me, I just panicked.

" I'm sorry but I need to go! "

I ran to the stairs. He tried to grab my hand, holding me back but I was faster than him. I ran upstairs but one of my shoes fell. I took the other in my hand and fought myself to the carriage**. **It drove fast and at the end, I was home before the spell broke. PHEW!

I put my usual clothes on and the things Blair gave me disappeared with a 'plop' I let myself fall on my bed. I wished that I could still dance with Soul. I fell in love with him. Only by talking and dancing with him, thinking about his soft touch and his relaxing voice made my heart cry. Oh I wanted to go back but I couldn't. I didn't want to be rejected only because I was a simple cleaning girl. It hurt so much but I needed to accept it. Poor me.

The young man stood there. Disappointed that his beloved princess ran away from him. Was it him? No, this couldn't be, she talked to him like they knew each other since an eternity. So did he. He looked over to the stairs and saw a shoe. The same shoe she had. He walked to it and picked it up. He's gonna find her. No matter what.

Soul told the security guard to help him check every house, every corner and to search the girl. He didn't know her name, her address, her family but he knew that the shoe could be useful.

He searched for a week but he didn't gave up, he had hopes. Many hopes.

One day, Maka heard screams from the main entrance and went to the stairs. She saw the royal guard standing at the door. In front of them a man she never saw before. He looked like a prince, wearing a crown, extravagant clothes. His hair was white, his eyes red and his teeth smirking at Liz and Patty.

Was it possible? No it couldn't be, it were probably her eyes joking around with Maka.

The prince held a shoe. It was hers but why didn't it disappear?

Why did someone like him held a shoe in his hands? Well ok, it was shiney and made out of glass.

Maka's step sisters tried to put the shoe on but none of them had as small feet like Maka, she knew it because she already made shoes for them.

She did about 100 times.

" Is there nobody else in the house? " he asked, it was the same voice as him, Soul's voice.

" NO, there isn't " Tsubaki lifts her chin, she seemed disappointed.

" There is a girl upstairs. A young woman. " Blair came out of a corner walking to Soul and purring. She looked up to Maka who stood on the stairs unable to move.

Slowly, she tried walking down. Stared at Soul. " Umm … I - I c-could try it? "

" NO! It can't be … that girl. She's only a cleaning girl. NOT. MORE. Get into your room Maka! "

Tsubaki gave the poor girl a rude look and Maka turned around to go back.

The prince saw her, coming down like a shy mouse.

Quiet and tiny. Then, Tsubaki yelled at her, in an immense rage.

" Don't get in out way madame. We need to check every singe girl in this town. "

He took Maka's hand, holding her back. She tried the shoe and it fit perfectly.

Soul smiled at her, they finally met again.

Tsubaki and Liz were furious, stamping around like elephants. Patty just made Giraffe noises. Soul picked Maka up, put her over his shoulder and dragged her away from that crazy household, accompanied from his guards.

The two lovebirds married three weeks later.

They were the happiest couple of all.

And they still are right now.

The end :)

* * *

**Sorry, I did my best to write the story but it's not as good as I tought. Well, I did my best and I hope that it's good. I'd love to get more suggestions or reviews so don't be shy and pm me! I love you guys ;D**

**Bye nee! :3**


End file.
